Gas cylinders, which are common in manufacturing and medical industries, regularly present rigging and lifting challenges. As these cylinders are typically unwieldy and heavy, repositioning or manipulations of these cylinders typically require multiple individuals. In addition, complicated rigging systems are often employed containing multiple components such as harnesses, slings, chains, and carabineers, and the like. Traditional methods of maneuvering such cylinders are not only complicated, but time consuming as well. Once the cylinder is moved, the rigging systems must be dismantled requiring additional manpower. As cylinders must be frequently moved and removed, constantly rigging, unrigging, and re-rigging the cylinders is extremely inefficient.
Consequently, there exists a need for a more efficient and safer tool designed to quickly engage a compressed gas cylinder and move it safely with a single person. The present invention discloses a device for lifting and positioning a compressed gas cylinder safely and efficiently without the need for a complicated rigging system. The device allows a single worker to easily lift and move a bulky heavy gas cylinder. The device is able to engage the cylinder securely and easily be disengaged once no longer needed.